An existing storage structure for small objects includes a belt member having one end fixed, at a specific height, to a second surface opposing a first surface of a bag body, and having an intermediate section that is brought down toward a bottom surface of the bag body and folded back so as to enable a small object to be stored between the belt member and a retaining section.